1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical handpiece equipped with a semiconductor laser generator which generates laser light in order to accurately irradiate laser light to treatment portions according to treatment purposes such as antiphlogistic treatment, odynolysis, acceleration of healing and hardening of optical polymerization substances.
2. Prior Art
A laser handpiece requiring a relatively large laser generator such as YAG laser generator or a CO.sub.2 laser generator and a laser handpiece including such a small semiconductor generator as used in the present invention are known as conventional medical laser handpieces. In the case of the former handpiece, the laser light generated by the laser generator is transmitted to the handpiece through a laser light transmitting means or by using a mirror or a manipulator. In the case of the latter handpiece, a semiconductor laser generator is built in the handpiece body or grip as disclosed by Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 60-24832.
In the case when a laser handpiece is used for treatment of relatively small and complicated shaped teeth and periodontal sections in the mouth, the end or head of the hand-piece body must be turned while it is held so that laser light can be irradiated close to the teeth and periodontal sections.
The conventional medical laser handpiece which includes a semiconductor laser generator in its grip is made to irradiate laser light to relatively wide and flat portions such as human body surfaces. Although the laser light irradiated from the semiconductor laser generator is transmitted to an affected portion via a mirror for example, it is difficult for a dentist to look at the affected portion since the laser light irradiation port is provided too close to the grip. When irradiating laser light into an innermost affected portion such as a molar in the mouth, the grip interferes with the wall of the mouth, preventing treatment.